Seth and Cassidy
by Xbabygirlx1998
Summary: Cassidy has been on the run for all her vampire life from Terry and when he finds her again she runs and lands at First Beach in La Push. While there she meets both packs and the Cullen's and as soon as Seth and Cassidy meet she becomes his imprint and her mate. Read how Seth and Cassidy defeat Terry and manage to keep their love alive. Happens 10 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Meeting the Cassidy

I never believed in the supernatural other than the things I would write in my stories or come up with in my imagination. Until the day I died and rose back up those things were just stories I would hear to scare me as a kid. I never thought that love would find me in the most unlikeliest of places; My dear husband Seth and I have twins, a handsome boy named Edward Nathan Clearwater and a beautiful daughter named Eve Leah Clearwater. The way our story is told is a lot different that Edward and Bella's but how it begins is similar. Starting in Chicago March of 1930, I was only 19 and I was working late with my ballet partner Timothy Rogers. We were trying to prefect our routine for our recital that was coming up in a few weeks and since I was in a long term agreement with the owner I had the keys to lock up so me and Timmy had stayed after hours to practice thinking that we were the only ones there but we were dead wrong.

"Timmy are you sure that you can do it because I think that we should get some rest. We do after all have a few weeks left and there is no rush , we just need to work on the last part of the dance." I said patiently. "Yeah I know but I just don't understand what I am doing wrong. I'm thinking its my form or my lifts when I lift you off the ground," said Timmy frustrated. "Ok how about we try one more time to see if you can get it one more time." I said as I went to replay our song for the recital. Just as we got to the end of the song when it all turned to the worst. Timmy had lifted me into the air and then a few seconds later he dropped me, the fall was much worst than the lift. The pain I felt after I fell was indescribable, there was blood coming out of my arm.

"Don't worry Cass, I'm going to go get help." said Timmy.

But help never came, only a loud scream, a growl, and more pain but it felt like I was burning. It felt as if I had been burned alive but when I opened my eyes I saw a man standing over me with bronze hair and red eyes looking at me and saying sorry. After that I spaced out and fell unconscious; I really don't know what happened because I wasn't in the studio anymore I was in a bedroom at someone's apartment. Hesitantly I got out of bed and went to the door, on the door was a note which said

Dear Cassidy,

I know what I am about to write sounds crazy but it's true; You're an vampire. In the refrigerator are some blood packets that I have, they'll help control your thirst for human blood. Once your thirst is controlled you need to try and drink from animals or you'll eventually begin to see the true monster that lies deep inside you. I really do hope you make the right choices now that you've been changed. I'm also sorry to tell you that your friend didn't make it. There are rules that you must follow if you wanna survive. First if your going to drink human blood then you must not kill them excessively and if you do then the Volturi will come after you and kill you. Second DO NOT TELL any human what you are. Keeping our existence is key to your survival because if you do the Volturi will try and kill you too. Their army is unstoppable so be safe. I really do hope that you don't die because you'll eventually learn to enjoy your new life. This is your apartment now, you cannot go home nor can you see your family any more. I am sorry I couldn't save you from your attacker but know this one day we will see each other again.

With Luck,

EAMC

At first I didn't believe this stranger and his letter until I felt my throat burn, I learned that I could run really fast, and was super strong. Over the next thirty years I check up on my friends and family members, and perfected drinking blood from animals than humans, I also found out that I had a gift of changing the weather although I still, at this time didn't fully know how to use it. My mother and father had gotten old and were on the brink of death; My parents had me when they were in their 30's. My friends have all gotten married and were steadily giving birth to children of their own. I however knew that the possibility of me having children was not an option since I became a vampire. Over the last 84 years I've been on the run from the vampire who had almost killed me, I didn't realize he was following me until around 1943 when I had moved to Maine. He pulled me into an alley that I had been walking by and as soon as I saw his eyes I knew that he was a vampire.

"Well well well hello again my dear. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"No, please let me go." I said.

I know what your thinking why didn't I try to push him away, but I couldn't because he held my hand and arms away from me and his legs were holding mine back against the wall. He told me his name was Terry and he said that he had a gift that allowed him to follow anyone where ever they went and when that man saved me Terry had used his gift on me as the man took me away to some apartment building. He had followed me all this time trying to see if I was vulnerable enough to try and kill out in the open. After a little while I had enough of him as he leaned forward getting close to my neck. With all the strength I had I pushed him back and slammed him straight into the building across the way and speeded away. I had been attending Julliard at that time but I decided that I should run hoping that Terry would stop trying to kill me but unfortunately he didn't and I had been living in Japan when I saw him again. So I was on the run again and this time I had swam all the way back to the United States to the state of Washington. When I finally emerged from the water I had landed onto a beach and as soon as I fully got out of the water I was running again until I heard a growl and many sets of feet running towards me. I panicked and I began to climb the trees around me; When I looked down there were five large wolves staring at me with anger set in their eyes. I was confused but also scared, they looked like they wanted to kill me; Trying to lose them I began jumping from tree to tree. Eventually I came to a large river and as soon as I jumped across the wolves had stopped following me and just stared at me as if they were daring me to come back on their side of the river.

I turned around and began running inland son that I can hide in the city but suddenly I stopped because there were 9 figures standing in front of me in a defensive position. Then three huge wolves had sprinted out of the bushes and one of them stood next to one of the females. The vampires in front of me all had the same color eyes like me, golden, and they all looked like they were together. They looked different than most of the vampires I met over the years, maybe they weren't nomads. Then one of them spoke.

"Your right we aren't nomads." said one of the men with bronze hair.

"Could he hear my thoughts, I hope he can. If you can hear me I am not here to cause any harm." I thought

"She says she's not here to hurt anyone. She's kind of in an awkward situation." bronze hair said.

"May I ask what your name is young lady?" asked a man with blonde hair.

"Um Cassidy, Cassidy Drew." I said shyly.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee, her mate Jacob( Carlisle said as he nodded towards the wolf next to one of the girls.), my wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." said the blonde man.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said.

"How about you come with us to our home and you can explain your situation to us. We promise that we won't hurt you." said Carlisle.

"O...Ok." I said as they all turned around and headed into the forest. I followed their scent as we went deeper into the forest and eventually the three wolves had disappeared into the bushes as we stopped in front of a beautiful white mansion. Everyone had casually walked into the house and had gathered in the living room. After a second of silence I had began to tell them what was happening to me; I told them everything from the day I was changed to now and they all seemed interested in my story. They even offered to help me with Terry but I told them that it's hard to stop him. The one called Emmett was looking as if he love the challenge of stopping Terry in his tracks.

"Trust me I've tried everything to stop him but every time I get close enough to stop him he's always one step ahead of me." I said.

"Well don't worry we've had our share of unstoppable vampires." said Edward.

" Well you've never met Terry." I said

"Don't be scared, we'll help you." said Jasper.

"I can't help but to; I've been on the run from him for 85 years and no matter how hard I try and hide he always finds me. I'm like his prey that he finds comfort in chasing after. It's his sick game of cat and mouse that I hope will one day ends." I said.

I really do hope that one day I will be free from Terry's reign of terror...

* * *

I've been wanting to post this Fan fiction of Seth's Imprinting for a while now but I didn't know whether or not it was good enough... so you tell me.

Is this story worth continuing or should I leave it as just three or so chapters when I'm close to finishing them.

I hope you love it.

xbabygirlx


	2. My mate- My imprint

"Believe us when we say over the years we've had persistant vampires who waanted to kill Bella when she was still human. But if she would have died when she was still human then we wouldn't have our granddaughter Renesmee here."said Carlisle.

After a few more minutes for talking everyone had begun to tell me about themselves and when I heard that Alice and Rosalie loved to go shopping then I knew we were going to be great friends because I love shopping so much but unhappily I couldn't always go out because I was always on my guard waiting for Terry to come and strike.

"How about you stay here dear and maybe together we can help you stop this Terry person from harming you." Said Esme.

"I don't know I really don't want to interde on anyone." I said shyly

"You won't intrude on anyone trust me when I say it might be for the best if you stay here because I just had a vision where Terry catches you by surpise and you finally meet your end." said Alice.

I could tell by her eyes that she wasn't lying to me so I agreed to stay here and when I finally agreed Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella had began to prepare a room for me on the third floor. They had all split up where Alice, Rosalie and me were going shopping in Seattle and Esme and Bella were planning to prepare my room. Alice and Roseile had dragged me to their car and we speeded to Seattle. I haven't been here since the 90's where I had just past through as I ran away from Terry. When we finally arrived they had once again dragged me to almost every store in the mall. We had gotten clothes, jewelery, shoes, electronics, and stuff for my room; Alice even had another vision but she refused to tell me or Rose about it and after going to Best Buy they had thought about getting me my own car so we headed to a car dealership nearby and had begun to look at some of the cars. So when they decided to get a custom 2015 Audi r8 Coupe I immediately had gotten excited but I insisted that I would be the one to pick out the color as well as what was in it and also pay for it myself. When I said I would pay for it myself they had become sad because they said they had more money that they knew what to do with since Alice had her visions which really helped when it came to trends in the stock market. Sine we had finished shopping we headed home(It feels weird to call some place home after so many years on the run from a murderer like Terry)and when we arrived back at the house there were three people in the kitchen and only one stood out among the rest.

**Seth **

"Come on guys I wanna properly introduce myself to the new addition of the Cullens before nightfall and me and Nessie go out to dinner."says Jake as we run towards the forest near his house.

Lately I've been feeling upset and sad because Jake already imprinted on someone and about a year ago Leah finally found her imprint when she was down at First Beach. I've been feeling left out that my special someone hasn't come yet. For the past two weeks I've been having this wierd feeling like something big is going to happen and happen soon. Finally we arrive at the Cullen's house and when we change into our clothes Edward meets us at the back door.

"Hey guys Cassidy and the others aren't here but they should be soon and you all are welcome to stay and wait." Edward says politely. But I know he stil isn't comfortable with Jake being his daughter's imprinter after all he was chasing after Bella for a long time before Nessie was even a thought.

While we waited me and Jake played video games with Emmett and Leah sat on the couch probablly thinking of another place for her and her boyfriend/ imprint can go as a date. After awhile I quit play games and headed into the kitchen and fixed me a sandwich and after a few minutes Leah and Jake walked in and made one too. Then we heard a car pull into the garage and voices began to come closer to the kitchen entrance. Suddenly the girl I only caught a glimpse of appeared through the door and as soon as I looked into her beautiful eyes I saw my life with her pass in front of me. After a minute she began to walk towards me and that's when I started to feel really shy.

"Hi I'm Cassidy." she says as she holds out her hand.

"I...I'm Seth." I stutter as I take her hand and kiss it. "_Smooth Seth Smooth" I think_

"About freaken time Seth, I was beginning to think it would never happen to you!" says Leah

"What are you talking about Leah." I say as I let go of the beautiful Cassidy's hand

"Dude you just imprinted on Cassidy!" says Jake as Nessie walks into his arms.

"Um...can anyone tell me what imprinted means." asks Cassidy

"It's like meeting your mate only really stronger." says Bella as she glares at Jacob who drops his arm around Nessie's shoulder.

"Oh well I think... I think I just found my mate." says Cassidy as she turns and looks at me.

"Well that's freaken amazing isn't. Unexpected but amazing never the less."says Esme.

I'm her mate but she's my imprint; I'm glad that I've found her finally cuz I always thought that I was going to die alone and unimprinted.

Cassidy

Now I won't be alone anymore; Now I have someone who will actually love me! Seth Clearwater 3


End file.
